hackHOPE
by tani-chan
Summary: What is hope but something man can never let go of? It is always there, even in the smallest amounts, it can never be dissolved. Man will always have hope… even if the world itself is hopeless. HOPE shall never die. [Discontinued:One shot]


.hack//HOPE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own .hack, Project .hack does. This is just a story I based on their project.  
  
Chapter 01: login failed  
  
Login: amaya Password: The World  
  
channel push 1234567891011  
  
09 login  
  
system check  
  
memory check  
  
102003000400005000006000000. 100%  
  
_...HOPE  
  
_...HOPE...HOPE  
  
_...HOPE...HOPE...HOPE  
  
_...HOPE...HOPE...HOPE  
  
_...HOPE...HOPE...HOPE  
  
_...HOPE  
  
...  
  
error 09  
  
login failed  
  
...........................................................  
  
What is hope but something man can never let go of? It is always there, even in the smallest amounts, it can never be dissolved. Man will always have hope. even if the world itself is hopeless. HOPE shall never die.  
  
...........................................................  
  
A dark dank cave is enclosed in the mountains, it seems to be covered in flesh and bones, as if it was once alive.  
  
A pale girl, lying face down in the cave seems to be struggling to awaken. Her small, frail body holds large wings on her back, tainted a light blue. Her elegant gown, tainted the same blue as her wings, held up by her shoulders, only reaches down to her ankles, showing her pale, bare feet. A small crystal hangs around her neck; it seems to emit some light in the dank cave.  
  
She finally seems able to move some and she struggles to stand up. She takes deep breaths and notices the staff lying next to her.  
  
The top part of the staff seems to be shaped as a crescent moon, with dull edges. In the center of the opening of the moon shape, apparently held only by air itself, there is a large, round jewel, tainted a dark, deep blue.  
  
As she uses the staff to stand up, she is finally able to open up her eyes. The large, light blue, translucent orbs hold almost no shadows, but yet they seem to hold such sadness and darkness themselves. Her bright colors seem to clash with her inner darkness shown only by her eyes. It would scare anybody to just look straight into those eyes.  
  
She looks about the cave, looking doubtful at her surroundings. They seem to be unfamiliar to her.  
  
"What is this place? . What am I doing here.?" she asks aloud to herself as she still stared at her surroundings as if they weren't there. Her voice, deepened by some sadness, sets an eerie echo in the cave.  
  
"I remember. after I opened that chest." she thinks aloud again, finally recognizing a chest sitting under a small cover of bones. But, the chest is apparently unopened.  
  
"But. then why isn't it open. I know. because after I opened it." she says aloud to herself, remembering what had happened earlier.  
  
(flashback)  
  
The winged girl reaches to open the chest, but stops just before she opens it.  
  
"Why do I feel that."  
  
Suddenly, a pale, white girl appears before her, smiling. She holds her hand out to the winged girl, looking as if she was going to offer her help.  
  
"Wha.? Who. who are you?" the winged girl asked as her hand goes toward the other's.  
  
Then, everything goes white and a small voice calls out, saying, "Do not forget the hope you held. it is my hope as well."  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
"What was that." wonders the girl again out loud.  
  
Just then, another girl walks up, also clutching a kind of staff.  
  
Reddish brown hair falls to just past her shoulders, and a small jewel is held on her forehead by a small stand of gold. Clothed in different shades of green, they complement her hazel eyes. The staff she is holding onto is almost a tall as her; only a head shorter. The top part of the staff is shaped somewhat like a pitchfork, except a large, sea green jewel has replaced the middle part. She seems to be exhausted, but still holds a warm smile on her face. She seems to be the type to laugh a lot.  
  
"Oh! Hello there! I guess someone got here before me." called the new girl. "My name's Kelby! What's yours!?" she asked, obviously cheerful in finding someone.  
  
". umm." replied the winged girl, backing away from the girl.  
  
"Huh? Well, you're a strange character! I've never seen a wave master like you before! Are you a hacker?! I hope not! I'll turn you in if you are!" the new girl said, looking at the winged girl suspiciously.  
  
"No." replied the winged girl, taking out something from a hidden pocket in her dress.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
". Amaya." replied the winged girl, suddenly disappearing.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK?! Where'd she go?!" called the other girl aloud, looking stunned. "Damn it. what that her name? Amaya? Oh well. At least she left the treasure!!" said the girl, opening the chest.  
  
.......................................................... 


End file.
